


More than Enough Love

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bucky with no arm, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve takes Tony to visit Bucky. He thinks he has more than enough love for both of them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	More than Enough Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beard Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681095) by [Askafroa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa). 



> This is kind of an aside for a Big Bang that I'm writing. It's a little AU in that Bucky, Steve and Tony band together to catch Zemo in a slightly different version of Civil War. Steve still goes on the run and Bucky still goes to Wakanda, but Tony does not battle Steve and Bucky.
> 
> Please check out the art that inspired me.

Bucky knew that Steve and Tony had something going on between them. He’d seen the look on Steve’s face when Tony was nearby when they’d caught Zemo in Siberia. He didn’t know Tony very well yet. Things were complicated now… maybe they always had been. 

He’d spent the better part of a year in Wakanda, getting the programming the Russians and HYDRA had put his head cleaned up and, hopefully, disposed of forever. It was a relief to be Bucky Barnes again. He didn’t wear an arm any longer. They’d made him a new weapon arm and offered to make him a lifelike prosthetic, but he decided that he wanted to simply be Bucky with no metal or false parts for a while. 

Steve was coming to Wakanda to spend a few weeks with him, something he’d dreamed of, but never thought could happen in this modern world. Bucky suspected that Stark might come with him and he had no problem with that. He’d actually liked Stark and felt really guilty about his parents. He was amazed that Stark was willing to forgive him, and he wouldn’t take such a mercy for granted. 

*

Tony was nervous and damned determined not to let it show. He was almost a hundred percent sure that Steve and Barnes had been lovers and that Steve still loved Bucky. He didn’t know what that meant for him. He’d agreed to meet Steve in Amsterdam then fly to Wakanda. Steve was still on the run from Ross, and Tony would do anything to keep him and the others from being caught. 

He hadn’t told anyone where he was going. He called his pilot and had him get the plane ready. They would land in Amsterdam, pick up Steve then go to Wakanda. The king knew they were coming and would allow Tony’s plane to land. He was kind of excited about going there since Steve had told him how amazing it was. 

No matter the outcome, seeing Steve again would be good. He’d missed him so much.

*

“You sure about this?” Natasha asked Steve as they went over all the protocols Steve had set up for their safety and protection. “You could end up losing both of them.” 

“I can’t choose. I love Bucky too much to lose him now that I’ve finally gotten him back and Stark… fuck, I can’t imagine life without Tony. So maybe letting them meet again will help me be able to know what the right thing to do is.”

The best he hoped for was that one of them would choose to stay with him. 

“Sam and I are coming along. I want to see Wakanda. I really liked T’Challa when he helped us catch Zemo,” she told him. “And Wakanda sounds amazing.”

Steve nodded. He hadn’t seen either Tony or Bucky since he’d been made a fugitive over refusing to sign those stupid Sokovia Accords. He didn’t look like he had the last time either man had seen him. His beard was fully grown in and his hair was long. Natasha helped him color it so it was darker, too. He felt silly, but he hoped Tony liked it. 

*

Stark’s plane landed right on time. He waited on the plane for Steve. 

Natasha and Sam hung back, letting the two men have a moment alone, as Steve boarded the plane. Tone was watching out the window. 

He almost didn’t recognize Steve for a moment with the dark hair and beard, but only for a moment. Damn! He was hot with that look! 

Tony stood when Steve came into the cabin, smiling at him. Tony met him halfway and hugged him close. 

“I’ve missed you, Cap.” He moved his head and sought Steve’s mouth for a kiss. The kiss was long and heartfelt on both of their parts. 

“Missed you, too,” Steve murmured and kissed him again. “Thanks for agreeing to do this, for taking us to Wakanda and for coming with me to spend some time with Bucky. The two of you are important to me and I wanted you to get to know one another.”

Natasha and Sam came into the cabin. 

Tony didn’t even notice them until Natasha cleared her throat. “Boys, you can make out later,” she said with a laugh. “Let’s get going.”

Tony led Steve to their seats and nodded to Sam as he and Natasha found seats as well. 

“Did you get your bags stowed?” Tony asked. “You guys want a drink?” He remembered it was his plane. Seeing Steve and touching him had sort of rattled him. It really had been much too long. 

*

Bucky had left his goatherd’s hut to go into the city and wait for Steve. T’Challa had given them a suite of rooms in the royal residence. He’d also set aside some rooms for Steve’s friends as well. 

The suite had three bedrooms and as many baths. It had a huge open area with a kitchen and bar included. The king also made his cook available for them as well. It was more luxury than Steve or Bucky were used to, maybe even Tony. 

Bucky was walking around the suite when T’Challa stopped to see him.

“You are nervous?” he asked. “Rogers is very important to you?” 

Bucky nodded. “We were best friends as kids and more, I suppose. I don’t know if he still feels the same way.” 

“He cares deeply for you. He checked on you every week while you were frozen and he’s called me at least once a month since as well.” 

“Do you know if Stark is coming with him?” 

T’Challa nodded. “He is. They are coming on Stark’s jet. They should be here soon.” 

The jet arrived within the hour. Bucky met them when they got off the plane. Steve hugged him tight. 

“Bucky! You look great!” Steve surprised him by kissing him full on the lips in front of Tony, Natasha and Sam. Bucky went with it and kissed him back. Sam and Natasha were polite and looked away. Tony watched with an odd longing on his face. 

Steve stepped back. “I brought Tony with me this time.” 

Tony stepped up and reached for Bucky’s hand. Bucky liked the way his eyes crinkled in the corners and his work roughened hands. Maybe this would all be all right.

*

Tony was as nervous as a schoolboy when they met Barnes. It dawned on him as he watched Steve and Bucky kiss just how much Steve loved Bucky. He didn’t know if Steve loved him at all, to be completely honest. They’d never talked about love. The closest they’d come was when Steve said Tony was important to him as he boarded the plane to come here. What was between them had seemed only sexual, but in the end, it hadn’t felt that way.

He let Bucky take them to the quarters they’d been given inside the Royal Residence. It was certainly as luxurious as his own homes were. They even had a bedroom each. He had to wonder how that was going to go. 

“The king has invited us to have dinner with his family tonight. You’ll meet the Queen Mother and his sister. She’s a kid and the smartest person I know.” Bucky looked at Tony. “I think you’ll like her. She loves technology as much as you.”

He actually was looking forward to meeting her. He hadn’t known what to expect from Wakanda. Steve had told him it would be a place beyond his belief. It was exactly that so far. He knew that T’Challa’s sister was helping Barnes with his arm and with trying to deprogram him permanently. 

Steve looked at them both and smiled. “I’m going to shower. You two behave,” he told them and he was gone to this own bedroom, leaving them alone. 

“I’m glad you came here with Steve. He needs someone like you.” Bucky sat down beside Stark. “He always was a stubborn, independent little shit who didn’t want to depend on anyone.”

Tony laughed. “He hasn’t changed, then. He’d rather do almost anything rather than accept help.” 

“He grew up poor, very poor. He only had his mother and she was as sickly as Steve was. They both had a lot of pride though.”

“He doesn’t talk about it much,” Tony said, “the past, I mean.”

“Don’t hurt him, Stark. He might be Captain America, but he’s vulnerable, too.”

“I know. He is a master of pretending he has no feelings.” 

Bucky patted Tony’s knee. “I suspect you are, too.”

Tony nodded, not sure what to say. 

Bucky stood. “I need to shower, too. The meal will be casual, but I know you’ll want to get cleaned up before dinner, too, maybe rest a bit.” It was actually early afternoon still.

After Bucky went to his room, Tony sat for a few minutes then walked into Steve’s room. Steve was already showered and came out with his towel around him. 

“I didn’t mean to barge in,” Tony said, never taking his eyes from Steve’s body. 

“Yeah, you did, but that’s okay.” Steve let his towel fall. “I’ve missed you. I would have come to New York but Natasha and Sam insisted they’d come, too, and I didn’t want them to end up locked up somewhere by Ross.”

“I know,” Tony said as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. 

Steve took a step closer and pulled Tony close for a kiss. They both worked on removing Tony’s trousers and in moments, they were kicked out of the way, too. Tony backed up to the bed and got on it, still standing on his knees so he could keep kissing Steve. 

The door flew open. “Ste -” It was Bucky. He stood and stared for a minute and started to back out the door again. 

To his own shock, Tony heard himself say, “Join us, Barnes.” 

Barnes looked shocked for a moment then he nodded and came into the room. “Don’t let me stop you from what you’re doing,” he told them as he began to remove his own clothing. He moved over and stood beside Steve, kissing him then leaning toward Tony for a kiss. 

Tony made a sound when someone’s hand grasped his cock. He thought he might melt when, as Bucky climbed onto the bed behind him, Steve slid down onto his knees beside the bed. 

*

Steve kissed Tony’s chest and listened to Bucky murmuring into Tony’s ear as he rubbed himself against his backside. Steve hadn’t dreamed that this would happen. It was certainly something he’d never done before. 

He heard Tony sigh as he kissed his way down farther. The hand that touched his head was Bucky’s. He reached his hand up to hold Bucky’s.

“Let’s get up on the bed,” Steve said as he realized how precariously Tony was balanced between them. They all moved up with Tony in the middle. Bucky moved him onto his side and pressed himself against his backside again, while Steve kissed Tony from the front. 

Tony seemed to come out of his shock when Steve kissed him and he put his hand down between them, touching Steve. When a second hand touched him, Steve realized that Bucky was caressing him alongside Tony. It was his turn to moan as he arched into the touch. 

“I’ve missed you both,” Steve finally managed to say as he kissed Bucky over Tony’s shoulder. He reached down and pulled Tony’s cock into the cluster of hands. Tony thrust into the hot hands, too. 

*

Tony turned his head as far as he could and Bucky kissed him. “Please,” was all he said and Bucky took his hand away to reach for the little tube of lube on the nightstand. He opened it and used his mouth to hold the tube as he poured some into his only hand. Tony’s breath hissed out as Bucky used two fingers to make him slick and ready. 

“Ready, Tony?” Bucky asked as he pressed his lube slickened head into Tony, grabbing his hip for leverage. 

“God yes! Fuck me, Barnes!” Tony begged as Steve took his mouth in a deep kiss. As Steve kissed him, Bucky pressed all the way inside, so deep that he was flush against Tony now. This time, Bucky made an unintelligible sound as he began to fuck Tony, pulling out almost all the way and ramming all the way back in again and again. 

Tony felt out of control, as he had when he drank a lot or took too many drugs. The real difference this time was that he wasn’t afraid. He knew that Steve and Bucky wouldn’t hurt him, that they’d catch him when he landed.

*

Steve had one arm around Tony while he stroked both his and Tony’s cock with the other hand. His kisses were becoming more intense as his need spiraled beside Tony’s and Bucky’s. Bucky was whispering little endearments and obscenities into Tony’s ear and Tony was moaning out loud. He pressed himself against Tony to increase the friction and soon, he was thrusting against him in the same rhythm as Bucky was fucking him. 

No one was more surprised than he was when he started to come.

“Yes, Stevie!” Bucky said as he met Steve’s eyes. “Come for us.” 

At Bucky’s words, he came and came hard, gasping as he spilled all over both himself and Tony.

Tony came moments later, holding tight to Steve. 

*

Bucky thought, as he watched Steve come, that he might faint. When Steve caught his eye, Bucky was taken back to nights long ago, nights spent in complete abandon with Steve. Tony followed Steve, and Bucky groaned out loud as he felt Tony’s muscles tighten and go rigid. 

“Oh fuck!” he cried out as he rammed deep into Tony. He held Tony tight as he filled him, staying in him even after the tremors stopped and his breath began to slow. He kept his arm around Tony and kissed the back of his neck and his shoulder as he whispered to him. “You feel so good, Tony. So hot and tight.” 

*

Tony’s heart finally began to slow and he could breathe again. He’d been really nervous about this, about coming here, but everything was all right. More than all right. 

Barnes moved just enough to free himself then wrapped his arm around Tony again. 

Tony remembered that they were supposed to have dinner soon with the king and his family. He looked at the clock. It was later than he thought – 5 pm already. 

“Guys, we, uh, need to get cleaned up soon. We’re expected.”

Steve lay back, flat on his back. “We can all use my shower together to save time,” he finally said. 

Bucky laughed and hugged Tony again. “And you think we’d _ever_ get to dinner then?” 

*

Dinner was wonderful. There was no pretense or ceremony. They ate in the small dining room that the family used for their normal meals, not state ones. They had braised lamb, rice with vegetables and a wonderful flatbread along with several dishes that none of them had tried before. 

The food was plentiful and the company friendly and informal. Natasha kept grinning quite wickedly at Steve. He tried not to make eye contact at all. She wasn’t the only one. Sam kept staring into his plate and laughing to himself. 

Bucky talked about living with the goats and how much he enjoyed the pastoral life, something he never thought possible. The peace and quiet suited him after the life he’d led. 

They all rose and said their goodnights. It had been a long day, and all the travelers were anxious to get some rest. 

Or so they said.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
